Dragon Road
by DaLightning Kid
Summary: In a world where one birth of a child changed the whole timeline of DBZ. The history that everyone knows, will change forever. Now watch as Goku and his friends face against...his own family. (Currently in Raditz Saga)
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, this is a new story I'm starting, it is about a way DBZ could've of had gone with human being important characters, sayains not always getting the glory, and reasons for stupid things that happens(ex. Like Goku remaining dead was not a choice)**

* * *

Prologue

Two pods hit the Earth as it reached a farm area.

A 26-year old man floated out of a pod to stretch his legs. He had a prominent widow's peak with unnatural long spiky black hair. He wore brown and black full body armor with black armored wristbands that has white cuffs. He has a blue scooter, an arm band that is white, and the most distinguished feature his tail being wrapped around his waist. As he finish stretching, he speaks in his scouter.

"Hey brat, wake up we are here." He said gruffly but in a soft way. The other pod was opened as a five-year old boy with a tail came out of the pod. He had appearances similar to the man. He has black eyes, black short spiky hair that goes down like the man except his reaches to his neck. He wears a black and gold chestplate over a black jumpsuit, black armored boots, and a red bandana.

"Hey dad, why are here again. This planet seems weak." The boy said to the man who is now known as the boy's father. The man pressed the scouter to check the power levels while a farmer with a shotgun shows up.

"Well, you're right Daikoz but your uncle Kakarot is here so he it looks like, he didn't destroy this planet." The man said as he ignored the farmer who points the gun at him with shaking hands. The man looks at him while checking the farmer's power level.

"Huh, your power level is puny, only a 5. Son it looks like we won't get any entertainment until we meet your dear uncle. The farmer threatens the man and shoots him. The man catches it, pointing the bullet back at the farmer while having a sadistic smirk.

"Here...catch." he says, plucking the bullet at fast speeds that not only kills the farmer but sends him to a his car. "Ha what a fragile breed of people." the man continues while his son nods.

Daikoz scouter picked up something as the man's scouter did the same. "There's a high power level over there, lets go Daikoz." he said while they both flew to the power level…...


	2. Episode 1- New Threats

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except some Oc's that may appeared and Daikoz. All rights go to Akira Toriyama, Tori Animation, and any other legal rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT. I here only to give the people a good time in reading.**

* * *

_**It's been a eight years since Goku killed King Piccolo and five years since the 23rd Tenkaichi Tournament where he defeated Piccolo Junior. The world is in peace now thanks to the defender of Earth as the shadow of doom was lifted from the world and a new day of hope has dawned. As years of Piccolo's defeat go by, the world is rebuilding and peace for the citizens has born. Goku had married Chichi and lives a happy life with his family as he continues to train to fight any incoming threat that may appeared but unknown to him and the world, that threat has already appeared. Now the peaceful era that the human's enjoyed for five years is about to come crashing in the end.**_

_New Threats_

* * *

The birds are chirping as scenery is beautiful with the wilderness and luscious green mountains. A very small house appears as it shows a big house next to it. A woman voice was shouting through the wilderness.

"Gohan! It's time to come in. You got to be ready for when your father go take you to his friends." The woman shouted.

It goes into the woods where a man is jumping from tree to tree until his dark blue boots hit the ground. It shows the man in full view. He had wild spiky gravity defying hair, an orange gi with Master Roshi's and Kami's kanji over a dark blue undershirt, blue belt and wristbands, and dark blue boots with orange linings. This man is Goku

Goku was looking at something happily. "Ah, this should do it." He gets into a fighting stance as he punches the tree down. He carries it back to the front of his house and he sees the woman standing there. She has black hair tied in a bun with some hair coming down the sides, a purple dress that has an orange cloth tied on the top and a yellow sash. This was Goku's wife, Chi-Chi.

"Goku, you think you have enough firewood there." She asks while Goku drops the tree right beside him.

"Yeah this should be enough for us awhile don't you think." He answers. Chi-Chi nods while saying. "You know you got to be careful sometimes, now." Goku waves her off.

"Well I should get ready to go to Master Roshi's house." As he heads back in the woods, his wife screams to him.

"While you are at, find and bring Gohan with you while I cook dinner for when you two come home." Goku nods.

Scene Change

The man and his son from before were flying in the sky watching while the people below were doing daily things.

"Wow, they live so peaceful." Daikoz said, while his father scoffs. "They shouldn't be. They either are too oblivious or too dumb." They continued flying in the sky in silence.

Screen Change

In a mountain area, an unusual man was standing on a rock letting the wind blow. He's skin is green with pointy ears as he wears a purple gi with a white turban and hat. This man is the demon's king reincarnation. Piccolo was meditating thinking back to his defeat by the hands of Goku. He gets angry and blasts a rock next to him. He turns to look at the sky with a surprised look.

"What is that, I never felt that much power. It can't be Goku because for one, there's two of them and they both are not pure like him. So who are they?"

Two people drop from the sky to the ground a yard away from him. Piccolo studies the newcomers. They both look very similar like father and son. They both wore strange armor and had tails swinging bashfully around.

The man spoke in a gruff tone. "Excuse me for dropping in but have you seen a person that goes by the name of Kakarot. We thought you was him."

"Well you thought wrong and I don't like people dropping in so turn around and get out of here before I get angry." Piccolo threatened while the man chuckled and the kid stayed emotionless.

"Well someone had a bad day." The kid said bluntly while Piccolo looks at the child who was weaker than the man.

"You have no idea kid but don't we all. Now both of you get lost." The man stopped chuckling and grew a frown on his face.

"Don't threaten my son, now let's see your power level." The man pressed on the thing he had on his eye. "Power level 322. I can tell you're not from this planet but you be a fool to attack me or my son with such an...insufficient power."

"Now you listen to me, you came here with the intentions of starting a fight so if you want to fight, then bring it on."

"Alright Daikoz, you stay back while I handle green bean." The man taunted while Piccolo was thinking until he shoots an orange ki blast at the man bringing smoke everywhere as Piccolo smirked, Daikoz remained silent. That smirk felled once the smoke cleared revealing the man being unscratched from that attack.

"Impressive surprise attack, you actually managed to blast my leg hair but now the real fight begins." He said laughing as he gets into a fighting stance. Piccolo was a little shock but gets into a fighting stance, getting ready to fight this new threat that appeared.

* * *

_**Who are these new threats, will Piccolo be able to win against this unknown man, will Goku have a say in it. Find out on the next episode of Dragonball Z.**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright guys, here is episode 1 of Dragon Road. This will follow similar to the canon but it will be different as it will have darker and more unpredictable elements. I can't wait to start this so review, rate, do whatever the hell you want. I'll see ha guys on the next episode.**


	3. Episode 2- Friend or For?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except some Oc's that may appeared and Daikoz. All rights go to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and any other legal rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT. I'm here only to give the people a good time at reading a good story.**

* * *

The calm winds was bristling through the silence over the mountain area while the man and Piccolo stared at each other all the while the boy was a few feet away. Then all of a sudden Piccolo sprinted to the man with his fist getting ready to attack him. The man disappeared shocking Piccolo. The man appeared behind him and kick him in the gut sending Piccolo flying, the man disappeared again only for him to appear above Piccolo sending him headfirst to the ground. Piccolo recovered quickly and sent a blast to the man who dodge it before sprinting to fast for Piccolo to see and rammed him in the gut making Piccolo cough up spit and sending him flying once again. Piccolo gets up, wiping off some blood from his mouth as he took off his turban and cape. Daikoz scouter picks up Piccolo's new power level which had risen making the kid raise an eyebrow

"Before I show you my full strength, I would like to know the opponent that I'm about to kill." Piccolo stated while the man chuckled.

"I could tell you that. The name's Raditz and I come from the proud warrior race called the Saiyans." The man now known as Raditz said while Piccolo was confused about the race his opponent mentioned.

"I don't know what a Saiyan is, but I know this you're about to die!" Piccolo said surprising Raditz with a elbow to face sending Raditz stumbling. He recovered quickly and blocked Piccolo's foot with his hand.

"Now that wasn't very nice. Now I should repay you, don't you think." He said while pushing Piccolo's foot in the air and kicking him in the gut too fast for Piccolo to see and making him cough up blood. Raditz kept sending attacks to Piccolo making him go into defense which proved futile as Piccolo was hit from all over.

Piccolo scattered across the landscape now bleeding while Raditz didn't even have a scratch on him. "How are you that strong." Piccolo said breathing hard while Raditz smirked gathering a blast in his hands.

"I could tell you but you're dead. **Double Sunday!**" Raditz exclaimed bringing both of his hands together sending a purple blast towards Piccolo who couldn't block it in time making him disappear in the light…..

* * *

Goku was flying through the air until he felt three energies. He wanted to see what was up about it but first he had to find Gohan. He drops down when he sees a four-year old boy chasing a dinosaur who got his hat which surprises Goku since he usually sees Gohan hiding behind him when danger comes. Gohan stops running when he sees his father while the dinosaur drops the hat and runs as fast as he can once he realizes who it was.

Goku grabs the hat and puts it on Gohan's head as he picks him up while saying. "Man have Chi-Chi been looking for you. It's time to go to my Master Roshi's house." Gohan just smiles. "Oh boy, I can't wait to see your friends dad." Gohan said. He was wearing an orange Hanfu-like surcoat over a black shirt, orange pants, and black shoes with white linings. His appearance was similar to his father. Goku called Nimbus and they get on, blasting off to the air….

(Scene Change)

Raditz dusted himself while Daikoz comes up to him with a smile. "You did good dad." he said while his father scoffs.

"Of course I did good, were Saiyans…."Before he said anything else, his scouter picked up something. "That's a high power level…..it has to be Kakarot." Raditz said to his son but more to himself as he floated in the air to start heading to the power level with his son right behind him.

"Kakarot , I shall come so you can join us to avenge our race."...

(Scene Change)

On a small but wide island where a pink two-story house was at with the words "Kame" on it. Outside of it was an old man with wrinkles and a bald head. He had a small white beard, and a cane. He wore a green shirt and yellow shorts. He was fighting off against another bald headed man and scar-faced man. The young bald man had six dots on his head, no nose and was real short. He wore an orange gi with the kanji "Roshi" on it. The short man kicked the old man back while fighting with the other man. The scar-faced man was average height with long spiky hair and a scar across his left eye and an x-shaped scar on his right cheek. He was wearing an outfit similar to the six dot-headed man except his gi was turquoise. They were trading blow from blow as a highly attracted blue-haired woman was watching on the porch. She was wearing a blue chiffon shirt with a white jacket and shorts. She was looking at the boys as the old man rejoined the fight. Soon they stopped and looked at the sky in excitement.

"You sensed what I sensed." The scar-faced man said while the girl asked what was is going on until the young bald-headed man told everyone in happiness.

"It's Goku guys." Right as announced Goku dropped off the cloud with his son on his shoulders while everyone rushed to him...

Raditz and Daikoz were flying fast as they sped to where this Kakarot is at.

"You can not escape us Kakarot." Raditz said...

"Hey guys, it's been awhile." Goku said greeting his friends.

The girl asks the young hero. "Hey who's the kid?" while the short bald-headed man added. "What, you trying to earn extra cash from babysitting or something."

Goku looks at his son. "No this is my son, Gohan." He said shocking everyone present. "Your son!" They yelled as Goku looked "confused" while adding. "Yeah it's been a long road."

"He's adorable." Bulma gushed as Goku insisted Gohan said hi. Gohan bowed while saying. "Hello…..everyone." They all bowed back while greeting each other.

"I'm Bulma, the old guy is Roshi, the handsome scar-faced is Yamcha and the short bald-headed guy is Krillin. It's nice to meet you Gohan." The girl said while the other guys agreed.

Master Roshi stepped up now realizing his name. "Gohan….ah I see, you named after your grandfather did you?" He said while Goku nods. "Well that's wonderful, he's a fine young boy. I'm sure you grandfather will be very proud."

"So Goku, you and Chi-Chi did you know what…..huh." Yamcha said deviously while Goku looked confused. "What do you mean?" He replied as Krillin and Roshi joined in to talk Goku about it while Bulma crouched down to Gohan's height and started talking.

"So how old are you Gohan." She asked as Gohan count his fingers until he reached four. "I'm four and a half." He answers while Bulma ask him so more questions. "Are you gonna grow up to be a brave fighter like your dad." Goku stops talking and turns to Bulma.

"Oh, Chi-Chi doesn't let him train." He says while Bulma looks surprised. "What, oh no martial arts huh. So what do you want to be when you grow up Gohan." She asks while Gohan thinks hard. "I don't…...really know. I want to be like my dad but I want to be a scholar too."

"Ah, that must sucks then, if you don't know what you want to be." Yamcha interrupts his girlfriend as she hits him on the shoulder. Bulma sees Gohan's tail. "Hmmmmm….a tail." she says.

"Yeah he was born with it just like me." Goku answers as Bulma freaks out, Roshi strokes his beard. "Have he ever looked at the moon." He asks while Goku looks confused once again. "Ummm….no we usually go to bed early."The palm tree-haired man said while Gohan rides on Turtle as Goku asks what's the reason for the questions which the group says no reason.

Gohan sees the ocean current goes by near him and he runs away from it. "Well he's sure ain't like you as a little kid." Yamcha said to Goku which made him pout.

"Yeah but I always had this feeling he became more than I ever could. I want him to lead to the next generation but Chi-Chi is persistent when it comes to him not training. She got him studying all the time, saying fighting is a waste of time." Goku said a little sad. Krillin being a little offended says. "If fighting is a waste of time, then what does that makes us." Roshi reassures Krillin while Gohan is playing with a crab. He runs back to his father as Bulma sees his hat, more specifically what's on his hat.

"Oh that's neat. That's a real dragonball on his hat isn't it." She says while Goku responds. "Yup, the four-star ball. It took me awhile to find it but I wanted Gohan to have it since it used to belong to my grandfather." Gohan hides his face under his hat while Goku continues. "I been collecting dragonballs for fun. I've got the three-star ball and six-star ball too, there at home."

"Wow, you know it's wild to think about all the crazy adventures we had to find those things." Bulma adds while Krillin agrees as he picks up a rock. "So Goku, what are going to wish for, after you get all seven dragonballs." He says as he threw the rock across the ocean which sped across it as Yamcha walks right next to Krillin with a pebble in his hand and a smug look.

"Yeah, with those dragonballs in hand, you can wish for anything." Yamcha said as he threw the pebble which sped past the ocean and almost past Krillin's which made Yamcha dropped the smug look as Goku grabs a rock and walks beside him while saying.

"That's a good question. Come to think of it, I don't really want anything." Goku joins Krillin and Yamcha at throwing the rock as his sped faster and farther than Krillin making the water part away without the rock even touching it.

Master Roshi was thinking. "Hmm….. I know everyone did some training but I didn't think Goku would have the time to train at all, much less get this much stronger."

Krillin was a little shocked as he recovered. "You're still one bad dude, Goku!" Krillin said to his best friend who suddenly senses something and tenses up quickly. Yamcha seeing that, knows that something is wrong. "What is it?" Master Roshi asks Goku what's wrong.

"There's something bad…...heading straight for us!" Goku said while Bulma questions it. "What? Are you sure Goku?" everything was still normal and calm in "Kame House"

"I'm positive, I've never felt a power like this before." Goku said a little confused while Yamcha and Krillin got into their guard. "Yeah, I feel it too but…" Yamcha interrupted him, finishing what Krillin was about to say. "There's two of them which makes it even worse." Bulma looks confused while Goku was in his thoughts.

"What is it? I've never sensed anything like this before. They both are more powerful than I am and the first one has a way bigger power than the second. Such a…...destructive power." As he was thinking, two black dots slowly appears in the sky.

"Look, there!" Goku exclaimed while Gohan was tense but hiding behind his father while Roshi agrees he sees something.

"What are those powers." Goku said while Krillin was suggesting Piccolo but debunked the idea as he senses two powers. Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin got in their stances but the group eyes widen as Raditz dropped down but everyone eyes widen further as Daikoz dropped down right next to him. Daikoz had a small smile on his face as Raditz was staring at Goku seriously. Raditz's and Daikoz scouter starts beeping. Raditz started chuckling as Goku's looked shocked. "It's been a long time, Kakarot.

"Kakarot?" Goku says confusedly. Raditz smirks, "That's right. That is your name after all." Krillin steps up next to Goku as Bulma says to herself what Raditz said.

"Who is this? He must be crazy!" Yamcha said as Raditz ignored him and started speaking again. "Kakarot, what have you been doing here all these years was to protect you. Everyone thought it was just to terminate all life on this planet but we know the truth…." He was about to say more when Krillin walked up to him.

"Listen mister, I don't know who you are or that kid is but you obviously got the wrong person. Get out of here. I think you've been dipping in the eggnog while that kid is…"Before he said another word, Krillin got too close to comfort as Raditz tail slapped Krillin in the face faster than most can see. Krillin lands on the side of the house.

"Krillin!" Goku screams but what he saw shocked him to the core. "A...a tail." The others are shocked like Goku while Gohan was walking without being notice as he saw a kid a year older than him. Daikoz looked back and saw Gohan which made him happy that he have a tail like him.

"I'm Gohan. How come you and that man have tails like I do." Gohan said a little nervously. Daikoz just smirks. "The name's Daikoz and that man is my father. I'll can tell you the history about our tails. It all started on a planet called…." While them two were conversing without anyone noticing, everyone is still shocked that the "mysterious" man has a tail but Yamcha broke the silence.

"I can't believe it! That guy got a tail just like Goku used to have!" That statement however stopped Raditz's smirk which became ticked.

"What do you mean used to." Raditz said, a little angry that his brother lost his tail, now realizing that. Bulma speaks up to him. "Goku lost his tail when he got trained by Kami and it has been gone ever sinced."

Raditz was now having veins popping out of his head. "That is unacceptable, our tail is what makes us different from the rest. It's our pride and joy beside kids. It what makes us powerful in our own way. How could you let some weaklings take off your tail Kakarot." Goku gets a little angry from Raditz's little speech.

"They are not weaklings. These are my friends. My tail, I didn't need and what are you talking about because I don't know you." Raditz was growing madder and madder by the second. "You still forgotten who I am. Well I'll tell you. I'm your big brother Raditz and right there is my son, your nephew Daikoz. We...are Saiyans" Shocking everyone even Gohan who looked back at Daikoz, realizing he is his cousin then at Raditz seeing his uncle clearly for the first time. Goku looked shocked the most with unbelieving eyes. Raditz regained his smirk as he look at his son talking to his cousin. Raditz turn back to his brother with a smirk but grim look. "Well Kakarot, cat got your tongue. I'm here to tell you right now. We are not friends nor foe, we are family and we came here for help to avenge our race from a powerful being….."

* * *

_**This revelation of Raditz and Daikoz has been revealed. Question is what does Goku think, are they friends or foes. Who is this powerful being that has Raditz seeking help. Find out next time on Dragonball Road.**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew, that took a long time and I apologize for that but here it is. Some parts wee canon but that was just to get into the flow, now it will be nothing like canon well except for some parts. Hope y'all enjoy it.**


	4. Episode 3- The Invitation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except some Oc's that may appeared and Daikoz. All rights go to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and any other legal rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT. I'm here only to give the people a good time at reading a good story.**

* * *

_**Last time on Dragon Road, Piccolo faced the mysterious man that appeared with his son. We found out they names are Raditz and Daikoz and the man named Raditz easily defeated Picciolo. While that's happening Goku and his son Gohan headed to the Kame House to meet up with Goku's friend. That reunion was soon interrupted by the arrival of Raditz and Daikoz. It is revealed that Raditz is Goku's big brother and they came from a race called Saiyans.**_

* * *

Here was Raditz believing that his younger brother destroyed this planet. Even though they sent him off for his safety, he was sure Kakarot would blow this planet to bits especially considering how weak it is. Now that he knows he is alive, he needs his help.

"Brother we need your help in defeating Frieza or this whole world as you know it, will be ruled by him." Raditz said seriously. Goku still looked shocked and became a little angry. "W…...what are you talking about? I don't know who you are and who is this Frieza but I do know that I was born on Planet Earth." He said as Raditz serious face did not falter while it was Daikoz who ask his "uncle" a question. "Uncle Kakarot, did you ever bump your head that may have caused memory loss?" The young boy asks while Goku turns to him with "Son" grin while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well my grandpa Gohan said when I was a baby I fell into a ravine and bumped my head. I still got the scar from it but that still doesn't prove I'm an alien." Goku said

Master Roshi who was stroking his beard, said something shocking to everyone. "They….. might just be telling you the truth….. I remember one time before your Grandpa Gohan died, he talked to me when you was little. He told me that one day he walking in the woods until he found something peculiar. It was a spaceship and inside of it was a baby who had a tail. Now this baby was strong, violent, and evil until one day he fell into a ravine and cracked his skull. That boy was in a coma but when he woke up, instead of being violent he became good-hearted with no memory of his evil nature. That baby was you Goku so maybe that man story is true." Everyone was shocked, even Raditz and Daikoz at this revelation.

Yamcha spoked up voicing Krillin's and Bulma's thoughts. "So your telling us that our best friend from all this years wasn't even born on this planet." Roshi nodded while Raditz pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"No wonder you had a tail." Bulma said quietly. Goku still looked shocked as Raditz recovered with a disappointed frown on his face.

"So, since you bump your head, I guess I can tell you about your origins. We are Saiyans and we come from a planet called Planet Vegeta. We were vicious but prideful people to the point that we were feared by many. We only obeyed to the tyrant Frieza after King Vegeta made a compromise with him. We sell planets after destroying all life forms and sell them to the tyrant as a payment for our survival. We even send babies to the weak planets so they can demolish any life form there which is where our tails come to play. When we look at the full moon, we turn into giant apes that destroys anything. Some might have no control and won't remember nothing after the full moon is over… but back to the point, our planet was destroyed which we was told was by a meteor but in truth it was that bastard Frieza. Only a few remained as they were either a baby on a mission or simply in space, far away from the planet. Our father Bardock sent you out to this planet so you can survive. He said he had a vision of you beating Frieza and if what he says is true, then that must mean you brother must help us avenge our race." Raditz said as everyone was either horrified or sadden at this revelation.

Goku was deep in thought as he realized something. "I killed my grandfather. Our house was destroyed and I didn't remember nothing even though I was right next to him. No I can't believe that, I just can't." As he was thinking, Yamcha was angry. "No that's unbelievable. Ya'll Saiyans are no better than that tyrant. Killing innocent people, there's no way Goku would ever belong to them." Krillin and Bulma silently agreed while Master Roshi was thinking.

"You can believe what you want but we need the remaining Saiyans to kill Frieza and end his reign of dominance once and for all. That's if you don't want other planets to be destroyed or have this whole universe be in his control." Raditz said nonchalantly. Gohan thought about people dying and shut his eyes closed trying to get that imagery out of his eyes, all the while Daikoz had his eyes shadowed.

"I'll tell you this though, we are not saints but we for damn sure are not like Frieza and if you, Kakarot isn't gonna accomplish our dad's vision then I will." Raditz continued. Goku still looked troubled on deciding what to do.

"I can't leave my family even if this planet goes into destruction, I will defend it just like I did against King Piccolo so if this Frieza guy wants to come then let him come but I have no involvement with your business because in the end I am an Earthling." Goku responded. He was about to say more but was interrupted by a knee to his stomach that sent him flying to the ocean. Raditz was angry, no he was beyond angry. He didn't think that bump to the head would make his brother so stupid too.

"I can't believe this, you of all people that I came for doesn't even want to defend our race. Pathetic and to believe that our father thought you were so strong. If you won't do it nicely then you will do it by force." Raditz said as he picked up Gohan by his tail making the child go limp. "If you want your son back then hopefully for everyone's sake, you will join us or this planet is done for." He said blasting off with his nephew in hand. Daikoz was shocked but he reluctantly blasted off, following his father….

* * *

_**Now that Gohan has been kidnapped, what will Goku do? What will Gohan do and more importantly what will Raditz and Daikoz do? Find out next time on Dragon Road.**_


	5. Episode 4- Unlikely Allies

Disclaimer: I own nothing except some Oc's that may appeared and Daikoz. All rights go to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and any other legal rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT. I'm here only to give the people a good time at reading a good story.

_**Last time on Dragon Road Raditz told Goku of his origins and that they needed help after their race is near extinction. But when Goku refuses to help, Raditz took Goku's son, Gohan and blasted off with the intentions of forcing Goku to join him. **_

The remaining people were still shocked as they looked on the events that just happened. Goku jumped out of the water in panic as he sensed his son disappearing from his view. "Gohan! God dammit Raditz. I'm gonna kill you." The group was shocked at Goku's attitude that they never saw before. Goku was about to blast off too but was stopped by an old hand clasping his shoulder. Master Roshi was looking at his student with a sheepish look. "Look Goku there was nothing you could do about what just happened. I'm sorry, I am saying this but you can't just rushed into things. You need a plan first." He said giving his wisdom to his student.

Goku was going to ignore his words but his old teacher wasn't giving no for an answer so Goku closed his eyes and relaxed for a minute. After that short meditation, Goku opened his eyes, looking at his friends with the "Son" grin. "Hey sorry guys, guess I went overboard for a minute. So do you guys have a plan?" His question got no answer which made the defender of the Earth pout.

"Well I got one or that's unless you don't want to hear it." A man's voice said from above. Who it was scared everyone. Piccolo was in air with his arm crossed. He was bleeding from some places and his shirt was ripped showing that he did have a fight.

"Piccolo!" Yamcha screamed. Krillin mentions things just went from bad to worse while Goku was staring at Piccolo's injuries. "Did you have a fight?" He asked. Piccolo dropped down from the sky making everyone besides Goku back up. "Yeah, that Raditz guy took me out without me even laying a scratch on him. Like I said before, do you want to listen to my plan or not." The green giant said, slightly irritated that he was defeated so easily.

Goku was thinking until his face formed into a smile. "Sure what do you have to say." Piccolo smirked. "Now if my ears correct me, that man is related to you." Goku frowned at that while Piccolo ignore it, continuing explaining his plan. "Since I share a mind with Kami, I do know that your tail was your weakness. Maybe we can grab his tail to make him weaker and strike from there because I know that even our combined forces might not work. So to make it short, how about we team up to defeat this guy and his son." Goku smiles, agreeing with him. "Then what are you waiting for, let's go." Goku called Nimbus but before he left, Bulma yelled at him.

"Goku! How can you trust him?" Bulma questioned. Krillin and Yamcha looked like they were prepared to help their friend out but Master Roshi stopped them. "Look guys, I know you two want to help. I do too but Krillin and I already died and Bulma might kill us for letting you Yamcha go out to face that man so maybe we should let Piccolo and Goku handled it." The scar-faced man was about to argue until Piccolo answered Bulma's questioned. "He can't trust me. I could kill him right now but I decided to wait because those Saiyans will be a threat to my plans of domination so they must be dealt with first." Piccolo blasted off while Goku waved before following Piccolo.

(Scene Change)

Raditz was carrying Gohan by his shirt while Daikoz was right behind him. They were at the their space pods. Gohan was trying to fight out of Raditz's grip but stronger man tighten it with a smirk plastered on his face. "You are a strong one for your age. I give you that but you wouldn't even last a second against Daikoz so how about you listen to your uncle Raditz." Speaking of his said son, Raditz noticed him looking depressed. "What are you so sad about?" He asks. Daikoz looks at his father, "Did you really have to do that dad just to get uncle to join us?" Raditz nodded. "You will understand when you get older. When the time comes and the plan ain't going right, then you always got to have another plan to follow up." As he said this Gohan kept squirming which made the grown-up Saiyan irritated.

"Alright brat, I'm tired of this. Into the pod you go." Raditz threw Gohan into his pod as his son sat down on the rocky landscape, Raditz looked around until he found an animal and killed it with a simple blast…..

(Scene Change)

Chi-Chi was outside of her house hanging clothes up until she stopped suddenly. "I've got a bad feeling about Gohan and Goku. I hope they are alright." She said to herself.

(Scene Change)

Raditz and Daikoz were sitting by their pods, eating the now cooked bird. Raditz was about to take another bite until his scouter picked up something. The readings of it and who it was scared the shit out of him. "What the hell? How can this brat have such a high power level and it's still rising." He continued his rant. "400, 500, 600, and it's still rising" He was looking into his pod where Gohan was in. "It can't be. The scouter must be broken. He wasn't even close to that power level." Daikoz had his jaw dropped, Raditz grabbed his scouter and crushes it. "What a waste of a scouter. Even if it was right, I still have full power" He said not believing what it showed. However, his son had doubts.

"The scouters were never wrong before so that can't be it. His power level has reached mines. If he gets the proper training, he could be my rival." Daikoz thought. He may have not believe the scouter but he was still smirking at the thought of a challenge.

(Scene Change)

Goku was sailing on Nimbus while Piccolo was flying right beside him. "There they are, let's go Piccolo." Goku said as he dropped off of Nimbus and Piccolo flew down.

(Scene Change)

Gohan was crying as Raditz ignored him until a beeping noise interrupted the calm area. He turned around to see Daikoz scouter beeping. "Hand me that scouter." the young boy threw the scouter to his father who puts on to see what appears. Hmm. there's two power levels coming straight for us. One is 500 while the other is 550, it has to be Kakarot and somebody else." As soon as he said the words, Piccolo and Goku dropped to the ground, a few feet away from the three.

"Raditz, I'm here to get my son back." Goku said threatening. Raditz was shocked, not at the appearance of his brother and the namek but the fact that the scouter was right. He turned towards where the four-year old boy was in the pod. "He can't have that much potential can he?" He thought. Daikoz seeing his father distracted, stepped up to talk.

"I didn't think you uncle was gonna bring him to help you." He said, Goku looked at the boy indecisively while Piccolo just stared at him. "We don't have business with you brat, we are gonna fight your father so move." Piccolo said as he moved towards Raditz but before he got any closer, a kick sent him flying next Goku. Daikoz had his foot in the air before he put it down, getting into a fighting stance. "If you have any problems with my father then you two will have to go through me first."

_**Now that Goku has the help of Piccolo, will it be enough to defeat the Saiyan duo. Will Goku save his son or will he fall to the hands of a child. Find out next time on Dragon Road.**_

**Author's Note: **

Dragon Road Ladder

Raditz

Daikoz

Gohan(Angry)

Goku

Piccolo

Krillin

Yamcha

Master Roshi

Gohan

Bulma

Farmer with a shotgun


	6. Episode 5- Earth's Strongest Team

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except some Oc's that may appeared and Daikoz. All rights go to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and any other legal rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT. I'm here only to give the people a good time at reading a good story.**

* * *

**_Last time on Dragon Road, Raditz and Daikoz took Gohan hostage to get Goku to join them. Goku knew he couldn't go in alone but the most unlikely ally came. The Demon King Piccolo and Earth's Savior Goku teamed up to defeat the Saiyan duo. With Raditz distracted, his son takes the role of fighting the two man….._**

"If you have any problems with my father then you two will have to go through me first." Daikoz was determined to fight, after all that happened, he was pumped. Piccolo got up, into a stance. He was about to attack but notice Goku not going into a stance.

"What are you doing Goku! We need to attack together!" Piccolo said but Goku was thinking. "But he's just a child and I don't want to double team a kid especially since he haven't done anything." Piccolo grunted and rushed forward Daikoz to attack. His punch met a punch before the kid Saiyan leg swept him and kicked him in gut sending him flying. Piccolo recovered quickly and punched Daikoz sending him flying. The green giant tried to throw a ki blast at the kid but he dodge out of the way and slammed his elbow in Piccolo's stomach causing him to puke purple blood out and lay face-down on the ground.

"You are a good fighter but I am the stronger opponent and after I beat you, my dad and I will force Uncle to join us or cousin will take his…." Before Daikoz said anything else, the orange-clad fighter striked him the jaw making him skid in the dirt. Daikoz spit a tooth out and looked at his uncle. "So you decided to help him after all. Even though that was a sneak attack, I'll give you credit since I was talking a lot. Now there's no more talking, so get ready to be destroyed." Goku was going to respond but a jumping kick met his face, fortunately Goku's elbow blocked it and Earth-raised warrior quickly kneed the child in the spine sending him to ground. Daikoz rolled out of the way from a kick that caused the ground to crack. Daikoz still on the ground jumped up and kicked Goku in the chin but the veteran fighter grabbed his foot and spinned him, throwing the boy to a tree.

"I need to pull more of my power out." Daikoz thought as he recovered, a clear reddish-blue aura surrounded him. This time he quickly kicked Goku in the ribs and followed up with a knee to the face. While that fight was happening, Raditz was still pondering of Gohan's sudden increase of power. 'How in the hell did that brat get so much power only for it go down so much?' He thought. He wasn't scared of the boy, it was just a shock of how his power grew in such a short time. 'That boy had a power level stronger than his dad.' He kept thinking of this predicament, not even at the bit of concern of seeing his son face two grown men.

Daikoz was sending attacks from all other into Earth's defender but that was interrupted by a green fist striking the boy in the nose, sending him flying once more. Goku got up seeing Piccolo with an irritated frown. "Now do you want to team up." Goku nodded but before he got into a stance, he took his boots and shirt off which made Piccolo raise a brow and made Raditz turn to them seeing his brother power raise. Piccolo soon smirked at that. "So you were hiding your power as well." Piccolo charged up bringing darkish white aura around him. Daikoz got up and notice the two men power rise which bought a shock look upon his face.

Piccolo and Goku rushed at the boy and both punched him in the face. While in the air, the five-year old spit blood from his mouth before sending two blasts below him. The two unlikely allies dodged the blast, while Piccolo flew up to kick Daikoz, the boy blocked it but was met with a knee to the stomach by Goku. He recovers quickly, only to go into defense, blocking the attacks of both men. The combined power of the Demon King and Earth's warrior was too much for the young boy who was soon succumbed to the punches and kicks that his opponents delt. Raditz's son fell on the ground with blood dripping from his face, his chest plate cracked all over, and broken ribs which made it hard to breathe. Unfortunately the boy wasn't done yet, he was far from done. The same aura from before surrounded him once again but this time it was enormous. A vein popped out of Daikoz head as he charged his power to its maximum. Daikoz's face held no emotion now as his black eyes stared blankly at his shocked opponents.

He disappeared from their view which made the two Earth-fighters turn to each other only for Goku to spit up blood and be sent to a rock, it was revealed to be a kick from Daikoz who was in between the two. That same kick then, made Piccolo's jaw break as he was sent upright in the air. This was the boy's plan, to keep them separated. He quickly rushed to Goku and sent a punched to his chest. The man recovered but before he can attack, Daikoz disappeared, only to reappear behind Piccolo who was setting his jaw back in place. The young boy flew up and sent an elbow to the neck of Piccolo which was quickly followed by a blue blast to the green giants back. Goku tried to take this advantage to kick Daikoz but the boy caught his foot and bought his arm right into Earth-Saiyan's chest.

Piccolo still on the ground sent a punch to Daikoz but he blocked his face. What the boy didn't expect however was the punch was to his ribs which made Daikoz stutter over while covering his mouth, trying to stop blood that was threatening to escape his mouth. Piccolo smirked, yelling something, "Do it now!" Daikoz turned around to only be met with an powerful blue kamehameha sent by Goku. Daikoz was engulfed in the light. Goku was smiling as was Piccolo and Gohan who saw the whole fight. The only person not happy was Raditz but that soon turned into a smirk as he realized something. "You think my boy would be defeated by that pathetic blast." He exclaimed. It turned out to be true which brought shock looks upon the defenders. Daikoz not defeated but critically injured was still hoping he can fight. His armor was gone, now just showing the ripped up black spandex suit. Even though he was still very alive, he was coughing up blood lightly as it dripped from his mouth and had scorch marks all over his body.

Goku and Piccolo was not happy about this news but they got ready to attack again but that was interrupted by Raditz elbowing both men in their backs. Raditz was shocked at his son's condition as it never happened before. That shocked quickly turned to enraged. "How...how dare ya'll do this to my son." He quickly punches and kicks Goku and Piccolo simultaneously. He goes over to his beaten but still standing son and crouches. "You can rest now, it's my turn son." Daikoz smiled and sat down wincing. Raditz turned around to face the people that had surprisingly bested his son. "You shouldn't be happy that you defeated Daikoz because now you're facing one angry dad." Raditz stated angrily. Goku looked just as angry as responded to Raditz statement. "Well now you know how it's feel to see your son helpless." Raditz scoffed. "You actually think I attacked your child, then you must stupider than I actually thought you were. You can get your son back by either joining with us or beating me. If I was you, I would choose the first one because there's no way in hell you or green bean will beat me." Goku scoff this time and immediately charged at his brother only to met his angry boot breaking Goku's nose. Piccolo followed up behind him but was unprepared when Goku was sent flying right next to him.

"Let's end this quickly, shall we." Raditz gathered a purple energy in his hands getting ready for a Double Sunday. Before he did his attack, a black boot met the side of his face sending him flying right next to his son. "You will not hurt my friend or enemy because I still have a score to settle with them." It was a man's voice. The man was bald but what was more surprising was his third eye. He wore no shirt with green gi pants, a red belt, green wristbands with red linings and black boots covered with yellow weights. This man was Tien Shinhan.

* * *

_Dragon Road Ladder_

_Raditz(Suppressed)_

_Goku/Piccolo(Teamed up)_

_Daikoz(Full Power)_

_Goku(w/o weighted clothing)_

_Gohan(Angry Burst)_

_Piccolo(w/o weighted clothing)_

_Daikoz(Suppressed)_

_Gohan_

_Unknown Powers_

_Tien_

* * *

**Author's Note: Yup Tien has made his appearance. Now before I get questions about the fight between Goku and Piccolo against Daikoz. Daikoz could've beaten them alone but teamed up, he stood no chance. You all are probably wondering why Raditz power is still suppressed, well it's easy because he didn't bring it out yet. Now ya'll probably gonna say, Raditz were way weaker than this because even he was scared of Gohan's power. Well Raditz is way different than his counterpart from DBZ, why? Well because I never understood how he was so weak even though he was teaming up with two people who can destroy life in a minute. You mean to tell me that Raditz was only 1,200 while Vegeta was 19,000. That was a plot hole I could never figure out which is why I made it this way. That's it for that, remember to fav, follow or do whatever. I'll see ya'll ppl on the next chapter.**


End file.
